And There You Were
by systematica
Summary: For a girl who smiled but sadness overflowed...a man who smiled but nothing showed...going against authority, against themselves...to find love. [Sai x Hinata]
1. Songs of Childhood

**And There You Were. **

Based on a song, but it's not a songfic. What happens when a beautiful girl who thinks she's ugly meets a handsome man who has no feelings? Something happens. Read for more!

I've always wanted to do a sweet little Sai x Hinata fiction. Seeing there are so few, I think it might benefit!  
God, the possibilities if I owned Naruto! But I don't.

We are going to assume that this takes places after the time skip. (Obviously)

---

**Chapter 1 – Songs of Childhood**

* * *

_The Hyuuga Compound_

"Hinata! Come join me and your sister!" Hinata's mother called.

The little girl, all of seven years old, rushed to her mother, who was sitting in a sturdy rocking chair, little Hanabi in her lap.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"Let me tell you two a story. I don't think I've mentioned it before."

Hinata's eyes turned big and happy.

"A story! Tell, tell!"

Hinata's mother laughed.

"Alright, alright! I will tell you. Once, there was a beautiful princess. For days and nights, she lived, all her life in her kingdom, because there were no men who were perfect enough for her to marry. She was very unhappy. She knew that perfect men did not exist."

"Poor princess!" Hinata whined, her face disheartened. Her mother smiled softly and continued.

Hinata's mother paused to glance at Hanabi, who was now lying asleep in her lap. Hinata was still sitting on the wooden floor, listening attentively.

"But one day, the princess was lying in the open fields, on the outskirts of the kingdom. The fields were grassy and the sun was very warm, and the princess loved the fields. And, then, all of a sudden..."

"He appeared. A man who was absolutely perfect. He was intelligent, kind, and strong...and the princess fell in love with him at first sight. It happened so suddenly though! The prince had entered the kingdom just a few days ago and had often come to the fields, just like the princess, to relax and be one with nature. I guess you could say that nature itself brought them together."

Hinata was smiling brightly now.

"To this day, you can hear in soft song in the fields...it's what the grasses say when they sway in the wind..."

_Slowly, Slowly..._  
_Quietly, Quietly..._  
_Secretly, Secretly..._  
_And there you were._

_(This is actually a Hindi song "Dheere Dheere Hua", which I translated here. I recommend that you listen to it!)_

Hinata clapped her hands and laughed.

"I liked that song, okaa-san!" And Hinata got up and ran, loudly singing the song. She almost bumped into Neji, who blushed with Hinata's presence.

* * *

_ANBU Root HQ  
_(I'm pretty much lying about Sai's past. But here is my little improvisation.)

"Boy, go to bed already! Damn the day I brought you in! You've been nothing but trouble!" Denzo yelled at the newcomer, a young boy of about 9 or 8 years, no one was sure.

"Yes, Denzo-sama. Your order is my command." His eyes were surprising emotionless for a young boy. Denzo's frown eased slightly.

"That is more like it. Now that you are living under Root grounds, you will be treated as such. There are strict curfews and three meals a day. You will share a room will another boy and you will have a bed and a small dresser in your possession. Training is daily, understood?"

The boy nodded, still bowing his head. Denzo immediately grabbed his hand, feeling the texture of his skin.

"Your hands and fingers are very dexterous. You will become a good artist. I will train you that way."

"Denzo-sama, how can you see my hand when you are blind?"

"Foolish boy. Seeing is not done just by the eyes. It is done by all senses. You will learn that too."

The boy nodded. Suddenly, a bird was chirping in a tree not to far off. The old man chuckled.

"Hmph! That tune is too familiar. When I was young, I used to sing that song."

"What song was it? May I learn it too?"

"It comes from an old story, of a princess who hadn't met a perfect man until she was lying in an open field. There she suddenly met her perfect husband."

The boy nodded. It seemed like a sensible plot for the most part. The old man cleared his throat, and spoke the song like a recited poem.

_"Slowly, Slowly..._  
_Quietly, Quietly..._  
_Secretly, Secretly..._  
_And there you were."_

"That's a very nice song. I'll memorize it, if you wish, Denzo-sama."

"Do whatever you want. It's time for you to go to bed." Denzo said sternly.

The little boy hummed the tune in his head, not forgetting the words that were imprinted in his head.

* * *


	2. The Newcomer

NOTICE: GAHH! So many of my stories have been paused. I need to get back on those!! --""  
Enjoy the story!

:)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Newcomer  
**(Takes place in present tense, after timeskip)

The girls of Konoha (TenTen, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino) were sitting at the Ramen shop, having one of their weekly get-togethers. As usual, Ino and Sakura were dominating the conversation.

"WHAT?! He told Naruto-kun that!?" Ino said exasperatedly.

"Yes! He is a total jackass! He has no feelings, no emotions! Damnit, he probably doesn't even have a heart!"

"Wouldn't be surprised!" Ino said, laughing.

"I heard he came from the ANBU Root. I thought shady ninjas come from there. Why is he on your team?" TenTen asked.

"Don't know. Some Denzo guy recommended him. But whatever. This mission's going to be absolute hell with him."

"M-maybe you should give him a c-chance, S-sakura-chan..." Hinata asked, innocently. All three girls laughed.

"That's just like you, Hinata-chan! You always see the good, however little, in people!" Ino said.

"Yeah...and in Sai's case, there is very, very little." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, I have to get going. I'll see you later, alright?" TenTen grabbed her things and paid her bill. The three remaining girls waved bye.

"You know, Sakura...I've seen Sai and he isn't that half bad looking." Ino was paying her bill as she spoke.

"Maybe if he stopped wearing that ridiculous jacket and covers up his 'breasts'!" Sakura laughed.

Hinata was looking down at her empty bowl of ramen. Shyly, she gave Ayame her bill and smiled politely.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan...I have to go home to. Thank you so much for inviting me for ramen." She bowed respectfully and went on her way. The two girls started arguing about something or another as she left.

* * *

"Shut up and get down here, you coward!" Naruto was yelling at a figure who was sitting serenely in a tree. It was night already, and it was a perfect time for stargazing.

"Why? It is lovely up here, Naruto. Maybe you should join me so you could see the perfection of these stars...the utter contrast of yourself." Sai said.

"Whatever! I'm not interested, art boy! We have to finish our fight!" Naruto yelled loudly. He didn't even notice the shy quiet girl who was walking past them. Sai, however, noticed and jumped right down.

"Excuse me, but are you lost? I've read that it is not good for a girl to be wandering out at night. Shall I accompany you home?" Sai asked, respectfully.

Hinata was at a loss for words. Was this the same Sai who Sakura was badmouthing? He didn't seem so bad, and no one had really noticed here, not to mention ever escorted her home, with the exception of Neji. She nodded shyly, not even noticing Naruto's presence.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you are going! Wait! Hinata-chan! Is that you?" Naruto yelled again. Hinata stood stiff in her position, hearing Naruto's voice. Sai noticed her brief change in stature, and then smirked at Naruto.

"Maybe you should go home too, Naruto. But I won't escort you. You are not a lady after all, but since you are such a pussy, you might as well be considered one. Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

Naruto spewed out several words at him, most of which made Hinata grimace. Sai took her hand and walked a little forcefully out of the park area to teh Hyuuga compound. Hinata blushed softly as he took her hand.

"Don't listen to that idiot. He rather amuses me when he speaks. What do you think of him?" Sai asked, not really looking at her.

"N-naruto..kun...he...is...um...very...b-brave..." Hinata managed to choke out. Sai looked very questioningly at her, then shrugged.

"I guess he is. Brave enough to challenge me, but stupid enough to try." He chuckled. For a few minutes, they walked in silence, until Hinata managed to gather enough courage to speak again.

"Sai...kun...d-do..you know...where the Hyuuga Compound...is?"

"Well, yes. I had to study a lot about Konoha before I came. The Hyuugas are one of the most strongest clans in this village. I understand that you are their heiress. Must be an honor."

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-I g-guess...b-but...I'm n-not strong enough...Father doesn't t-think...so..."

"Well, Denzo, my master, used to say that I was weak and needed training all the time. So I did, and now I am stronger than anyone else in my age group."

_So he is a little arrogant...but this must be his strongest attempt at sympathy_, Hinata thought.

"Wow...Sai-kun...that is great! Maybe...m-maybe..someday...I'll be strong like...you..."

"Hmph. Someday. Maybe." He chuckled again. Before both of them knew it, they were at the Hyuuga Compound.

"Well, Hinata-chan, it was pleasant escorting you home. We must do it again sometime. Oh and by the way..."

Hinata looked up into his eyes, surprised. He grabbed both of her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"You have a perfect face. Beautiful eyes. Someday, I must capture your beauty on paper. Alright?"

Again, she was too shocked to speak. She turned red and looked away.

"T-thank..you..Sai-kun..."

Sai laughed and walked away, humming a tune that made Hinata break all her shyness away.

"Where did you hear that song?!" She asked.

"Oh..the one I was humming? My master taught me it. It goes with a little story."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears! Could it be...!

"I know that story! It's the one about the princess...and she finally finds her perfect prince in a field!"

Sai nodded his head, intrigued. He had often asked others if they knew that song. He had thought that no one else in the world had known it expect his master and himself. Must be an omen.

_"Slowly, Slowly..._  
_Quietly, Quietly..._  
_Secretly, Secretly..._  
_And there you were."  
_  
Her voice was beautiful. Clear and crystal, it matched the tune of the song perfectly. Sai nodded again.

"Yes, I know the exact same story and song. Small world we live in, hm?"

Before Hinata could ask him more questions, he had left. She smiled softly and entered her home. 


	3. Blessings from Angels

Enjoy!  
-Sun-chan

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Blessings from Angels**

It was a sacred day in the Hyuuga Compound. It had been a tradition that ever since Hiashi's great great great grandfather had received a great vision from Kami-sama, that the Hyuuga clan would be blessed with prosperity. Ever since that day, every year the Hyuugas would gather in the worship grounds, praying and spending time with the family.

Hinata was sitting shyly in the higher grounds, praying quietly and then decorating the halls with colorful garlands. She had laughed inwardly...the bland gray walls were always just like every Hyuuga member...cold and distant. Decorating the walls with vibrant colors made her feel a little happy.

Neji was sitting quietly, meditating and looking around. It was obvious he was not comfortable with so many people, and Hinata took the opportunity to sit by him.

"Neji-niisan, how are you?"  
"Fine."  
"Don't you just love this day? Even my father is smiling and acting genuinely happy. But you seem..."  
"I'm fine."

Hinata knew her cousin did not like talking. She smiled softly and offered him a rice cake, which he readily took and thanked her. He smiled gently in gratitude. Knowing her work was done, she got up to decorate the halls again. A commotion outside made her strain her neck to see what the problem is.

"Young man, today is a very holy day for the Hyuuga! No outsiders allowed!"

Hinata knew that was her father's booming voice. She wondered who he was yelling at.

"Hinata! Come here this instant!"

Scared for her life, she hurried to the Hyuuga entrance. There, her father had his hands folded, and standing beside him was none only than the infamous Sai.

"Hinata, who the hell is this person?" Her father asked, fuming.

"A-ano...t-that's...Sai..kun..." She stuttered. Sai simply smirked.

"This boy says he knows you. And he also says that he wants you to come to his house." Hiashi was clearly pissed off. Hinata turned to Sai and politely smiled.

"Sai-kun...this is a sacred day for the Hyuuga. I'm sorry, but I can't leave these grounds." She looked down at the ground, and Hiashi smiled proudly at his daughter's words.

"...but, if you are interested, you can also take part in the festivities..." She looked up, innocently smiling. Sai chuckled and turned to see Hiashi's face, smitten with anger.

"Hinata! I will not allow this man in here!"

"Father...Kami-sama blesses all...it would be wrong and sinful to turn down an innocent person who has come to join us in celebration." Hinata spoke confidently and calmly to her father, who was now not very pleased.

"Fine. But he must be blessed, and he better not fool around here. Otherwise, I will personally kick you out." Hiashi eyed the boy, glaring at him. Damn boy! She's not even 20 and already has boys after her!

Hinata smiled at her father, and gently took Sai's hand, leading him to the blessing quarters.

---

"U-um...Sai..kun...? Why d-did you c-come here?" Hinata asked.

"I had actually planned to paint a portrait of you in my house, but seeing as though that was not a possibility...I guess it won't hurt to see how the Hyuuga live." He shrugged his shoulders.

The blessing quarters stood ahead of them, and Hinata shyly took both of his hands.

"Come in here. I will have to bless you before you can come to the worshipping grounds. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything." She smiled softly.

Hinata bent down to pick up a golden plate, filled with lovely scented flowers.

"Take one, Sai-kun. I grew and picked these myself."

Sai curiously took one, placing it in his pocket. Hinata then took another platter of burning incense, and slowly moved it in front of his face, in a circular motion. He was slightly surprised at the confidence of her wrists, the tender hands that had once trembled seemed comfortable and strong. Then she took a long red garland from another platter, and tied it to form a necklace. She placed it around his neck, shyly.

"That's it, Sai-kun. You are free to do whatever you like. Oh, wait!" She grabbed his hand and rushed to the worshipping grounds, catching him off guard. There, she saw the uncomfortable Neji sitting by himself.

"Sai-kun, meet my cousin, Neji. He is a Jonin, and he is very accomplished!" Hinata said proudly. Neji looked up at the standing figure in front of him. He eyed this stranger carefully.

"Hinata-sama, what is this outsider doing here?"

"Oh, um...I let him. He wants to join us."

"I see..." He stared at Sai, trying to read him like a book. Sai rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think you are? Some sort of mind reader?" Sai asked arrogantly. Neji tensed up. Hinata shrunk slightly.

"And who the hell do you think you are, you bastard? You shouldn't even be here. This occasion is for Hyuugas only." Neji was furious, standing now.

"A-ano...Neji-niisan..." Hinata asked timidly.

"No, Hinata. Let me handle this cousin of yours. He seems...interesting." Sai said, giving one of his insincere smiles.

Hinata was apprehensive. She did not want a fight to start on such a sacred day.

"Listen, you son of a bitch. I'm not going to fight you today, but I sure as hell will. Understood?" Neji was on edge, his fists clenched and jaw rigid.

"Alright. Too bad such beautiful hair sits atop of a brainless head. Let's go, Hinata." His last remark made Neji curse loudly, making several older members turn to look at him.

Hinata nodded and gave a sympathetic smiled to her cousin. Sai seemed to know the place very well for his first time (which made Hinata slightly suspicious) and had brought her he the tip of the Hyuuga land, which laid on top of a little raised hill.

"Unbeknownst to you, I also studied the topography extensively of Konoha. I know the best places for watching a sunset."

Hinata had blushed slightly. She had remembered the numerous times she had watched the decent of the sun in the horizon. But she had never witnessed it with...someone else.

"H-have...you ever painted the sunset?"

"Of course! But...I've never found it very interesting. The colors are smothered together so perfectly...and it encompasses the whole sky..." He sighed briefly and continued.

"But sometimes...too much of one thing is overwhelming. Like an old memory that suddenly hits you unexpectedly. Truly...the sunset is poetic...but it's always been unnerving to paint so much. Details are what makes a painting."

Hinata nodded, understanding most of what he was saying. _No wonder no one likes him...no one can understand him! But...I know he has a good heart._She smiled at the shrinking sun.

"Sorry to have bored you. I've read that it is impolite to bore a lady." He said, like a machine of sorts.

"Er..um...it's fine, actually. But d-don't l-listen to all of what you read. T-The best learning c-comes from e-experience..."

Sai nodded.

"True. You know, I had first thought that it would be boring to associate with a female. But now..." He turned to face her, looking straight into her eyes, searching.

"I'm not so sure."

Hinata felt incredibly awkward. Sai was leaning in closer to her, and she shyly moved back a little each time.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

"N-no...it's just that...uh..." Hinata turned red, feeling a little dizzy.

"Hinata...I forgot to thank you for such an enlightening day. And for your...blessing..."

Sai finally leaned in enough to plant his lips on hers, making her eyes turn big and wide. But then...for some odd reason...a reason that even she was unaware of...she closed her eyes. _My first kiss!_

The sun had finally settled in the sky, leaving the stars and moon to watch them both. Sai finally let go of her red and tenderly soft face. And then both of them turned around, Hinata shivering with fear at the intruder.

"What is going on here?!"

* * *

Bwahahaha! Next chapter coming soon:-P 


	4. Conflicts and Consequences

I hope all of your are doing well. This story has a special place in my heart.  
This one is filler-ish.  
I am planning a very interesting next chapter! ;-P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Conflicts and Consequences**

Hinata immediately broke away from Sai and stood firmly.

"Otou-san...!" She said, bowing slightly. She was blushing furiously, and it wasn't just because the approaching nightfall was getting chilly.

Sai got up lazily, not even bowing. He just smiled at the old man.

Hiashi, however, was fuming. _I knew this was going to happen! I can't leave her alone with a boy! Dear Kami, what the hell am I going to do?_

"Hinata, please leave this young man and go home. We are going to have a long, LONG talk when we get home, understood?" He said, gritting his teeth at this boy.

"Apologies, Hiashi-san, but I would rather spend my night with your daughter." He said it politely enough, but with no respect. Hiashi couldn't even believe his ears.

"That's it! We are leaving! Hinata, you are not allowed to leave the house of a month!" He yelled loudly, grabbing his trembling daughter's hand and storming away home. Sai stood there, thinking.

_In the mean time, I guess I can paint this sunset...it is nice. But it pales in comparison to Hinata..._

He sighed and took out his paints. He would have to be patient to get what he desired.

---

"You will not leave this house and that's final!" He yelled, and stormed out of the room. There left Hinata, who quietly reflected that one hour in which included her father yelling at her repeatedly. She went to her window, and sighed. Her fingers traced the intricate Byakugan wall that prevented her from escaping.

"Sighing is a sign of boredom." Such a factual voice could only come from one person. Gasping, she saw Sai standing on top of his ink creations, looking straight at her.

"U-um...S-sai...kun?" She stuttered softly.

"Would you rather be inside prisoned in your own home or with me?"

He spoke so confidently! He stared right inside her eyes, even though they contained no pupils. But the way he stared at her, unmoving, as if he were stealing the innocence of her eyes...

"I...I w-would r-rather...b-be..."

He didn't wait for her answer. Cautiously, he approached her and offered his hands. Equally cautiously, she took it and placed her dainty bare feet of the inky ground. The moonlight was full blown, and cascaded down the hills of Konoha.

"Your skin is the color of moonlight. I thought a nice backdrop would be the moon itself." Sai was riding on top of the flying lions, with Hinata silently nodding behind him. Konoha was very quiet at night; it was as if the whole town was sleeping, completely unaware of their actions...

They reached a fairly high hill, one that overlooked Konoha. It was grassy and soft, and feeling the contrast of the cold wooden floors made her touch the hills...her fingertips touched the warm grassy ends...

"Please sit there for a while, just until I am finished."

She complied with him, bowing slightly and then hesitated.

"Um...h-how should...I should...?"

"Smile, if you want to. It does not matter to me."

She looked at him, staring into his eyes the way. And then, she broke into a smile. Red brushed her cheeks, and her heart beat quickened. Why was everything around her so quiet and normal...while inside her she felt like a fiery explosion, full of warmth?

---

Hours passed, and Hinata felt frozen. Her eyes fluttered slightly...she was falling asleep. Her head moved slightly, and with it, she collapsed on the hill.

Sai watched her, studying the way her hair followed her faithfully. He saw it caress her cheek...oh how he wanted to caress it too! But he just watched...quietly brushing his last stroke and putting his materials away. There, laid a perfectly painted picture. Satisfied, he put it away. He was about to get up, when he saw her sleeping figure...

He could not resist. All the past lectures from his master...to forget yourself...to live for only missions...to have no emotions...to feel nothing...

But he did feel something! And abandoning everything he knew...he had to..

---

He touched her cheek. And he closed his eyes painfully...he could not love her. The words of his master echoed in his head...

---

_"Shinobi are taught to forget past and future. All that exists is the present. And that present is but the mission, nothing else. You must abandon emotions, feelings, pain...everything else but the mission is unimportant...nonexistent. Understood?"_

"Hai...Denzou-sensei..."

"And remember one last important thing..."

"..."

"The deadilest element for a shinobi...one of the ROOT..."

"...is love..."

---

Sai picked her up gently and took her to his apartment. The quiet town avoided their presence, and Hinata lay sleeping peacefully in his arms. Moonlight glanced over the couple...silence painted the grassy hills.


End file.
